Two prior art bus driver circuits are generally offered. The first circuit is a typical bus driver circuit having fast propagation delays, but can have significant undershoots and overshoots. The second circuit is the same as the first one except that a damping resistor is added in series with the output. This series resistance alleviates the problems of overshoots and undershoots, but increases the propagation delays.